


Deleted Scene: 43B

by Tasyfa



Series: Violet Glass Universe [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Michael and Alex have a conversation about where next after experimenting with the ship piece.(A deleted scene from Through the Violet Glass.)





	Deleted Scene: 43B

**Author's Note:**

> This goes in between chapters 43 and 44 of TtVG, hence calling it 43B. To provide the context, in ch 43, Michael and Alex forged their first connection via the glass fragment of spaceship. During the connection, Alex saw two memories of Michael's: one when he was little, getting nail polish remover from the kitchen, and the other when he was a teenager and sleeping with the babysitter. Michael saw one memory of Alex's: building the treehouse with Kyle. 
> 
> At this point, they were a couple, but not having sex and not living together. 
> 
> My notes on the scene:   
[THIS IS A DELETED SCENE BETWEEN 43 AND 44. IT DOESN'T ADVANCE THE PLOT ENOUGH TO EARN ITS KEEP. ]
> 
> Which is true, lol, but it was cute so I thought I'd share it this way.   
~ Tas

* * * * *

"Why me?"

"Why you, what?" 

"Why do I have to be the one to tell Maria she was right? She's your best friend," he sulked from where he lay on the couch, head pillowed on a muscular thigh. 

Alex chuckled at the plaintive note in Michael's voice, putting his phone down. The book would keep. "That _is_ why. Because I talk to her all the time, which is how we ended up trying to connect using the fragment in the first place. If you fill her in on what happened, she may have more insights." 

"Fine, if you insist," Michael heaved a dramatic sigh. He didn't truly mind, although he was wary of Maria's insights. She sometimes saw more than Michael was comfortable with. It was one thing to have Alex stroll down Michael's memory lane; Alex was his partner. It was different.

Maria was his verbal sparring buddy. Heart-to-hearts weren't exactly their thing. That much hadn't changed, even if he did get greeted and dismissed with hugs these days. 

Michael resigned himself to the undoubtedly piercing conversation to come, and figured he'd get his digs in now. "You know I'm going to tell her you saw tits." 

"Guerin," he laughed, shaking his head; he couldn't even object, as it was relevant that each of them had witnessed memories which their owners had surfaced recently. But trust Michael to drag it through the gutter. "It was hardly the first pair I've seen." 

"Did you... I never thought about it. Did you try sleeping with girls?" Michael asked. He blew out a breath. "You don't have to answer, it just occurred to me I didn't know." 

"I didn't. There were some early fumbles, you know, early enough that it was still closed mouth kissing," he huffed a laugh. "Doesn't really count." 

Michael chuckled, "No, I don't count that, for either of us. Natalie was my first French kiss, too." 

"Oh, so you made a habit of progressing directly from making out to getting naked," Alex teased. 

"It's a pattern," Michael agreed, the admission easy if a touch more serious than Alex's comment.

Alex absorbed that, his hand absently stroking over Michael's hair. He remembered words meant to wound - 'lots of casual sex' - and while it had not been the truth about what Michael had been doing in the Airstream, Alex knew that was more a matter of incorrect location, not incorrect activity. 

It didn't bother Alex that Michael had had an active sex life over the past decade. In truth, what would have bothered him would have been if Michael hadn't been having any sex during those years. After all, Alex hadn't lacked for company when he'd wanted it. 

Threading his fingers through textured strands, Alex used the lightest pressure with the pads of his fingers to massage Michael's scalp. Quietly, "Not a pattern you wanted?"

It was impossible to tense up when Alex was doing that. Michael knew that was part of why he did it, but since they both knew it, Michael considered it consensual manipulation. He stayed relaxed and clarified, "It wasn't a problem or anything. I mean, I like sex. You know that." He chuckled. "Getting off is a bonus, though. It's not what it's about." 

"What's it about, then, hm?" Alex found this almost as relaxing as Michael did, like his own tension funnelled through his fingers to join Michael's, and both were expelled from his body. 

"This." Michael rolled onto his back so he could see Alex's face. "Here, now, with you. This means more to me than a fuck ever could." 

His smile was heart-stoppingly sweet and so unguarded, Alex could hardly breathe. How did Michael _do_ that, just lay it all out in the open at Alex's feet? His raw honesty had scared the shit out of Alex for a long time. He was learning to roll with it, though, the fear response becoming possessiveness, fuelling his fierce need to protect Michael. 

"Here, now, with you," he echoed, fingers moving to brush across Michael's cheek, thumb stroking along his brow. He couldn't bend easily without sending one or both of them to the floor so Alex brought his free hand to his mouth, kissing his index and middle fingers then pressing them against Michael's lips. 

The gesture was clear and Michael's smile widened. "Yeah, I love you." The _too_ went unspoken but not unknown. 

"Come up here." The light contact wasn't enough, not if Michael was going to keep being like that. 

"So bossy," Michael teased as he sat up and scooted close. He wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders and leaned in, meeting him halfway in a searing kiss.

Several minutes later, Michael conceded defeat, far more gracefully. "Okay. I'll go by the Pony after work tomorrow and talk to Maria. See if she has any further ideas." 

"Good," Alex murmured, trying not to sound as smug as he felt. Michael's eye roll indicated he was less than successful so he stopped trying and indulged in a full-on smirk. 

"You're a self-satisfied bastard," Michael complained without any heat. 

"I do like getting my own way." 

"You really do," Michael agreed affectionately. He took a stand when it was something truly important to him but most of the time, Michael was content to do things Alex's way. 

"That's tomorrow, then. What about tonight? You staying?" Alex found it easier to ask for, the longer they were together, but he did need to make it an explicit invitation; the default assumption for both of them was still each to their own bed. He needed that space to remain available for now. 

Michael smiled, understanding the context behind the seemingly casual question. "Yeah, babe, I'll stay."


End file.
